bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 4 Smash!!
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!! manga. Summary Izuku has used All Might's Quirk for the first time. However, he is well aware that he's not tough enough to handle the Quirk's full power, but this is the starting line and he will use the newly inherited Quirk to become a top Hero. Recoil Izuku has destroyed the humongous robot with One For All. Izuku remembers All Might telling him that using One For All immediately after inheriting it will cause his body to react. Indeed, a human-like face appears on Izuku's broken right hand as a result of reacting to One For All, much to Izuku's shock. That Face Izuku begins falling to the ground. As Izuku nears the ground, Ochaco slaps Izuku in the face to make Izuku float and then deactivates her Quirk, allowing Izuku to safely touch the ground. Candy from Grandma Recovery Girl shows up to check if anyone has injuries. Recovery Girl's Quirk allows her to speed up the healing process of a body. She gives an examinee some candy. However, the candy given is nasty. Cruel Nurse's Office Recovery Girl heals Izuku using her Quirk by giving him a smooch. Although he is healed, Izuku is mortified that his first kiss was stolen. A Serious Crisis The U.A. examinees begin writing the written examination. Tenya starts answering the questions. However, a translation question confuses him and asks to use the bathroom. However, Tenya is caught cheating; Shouta says that disqualifying Tenya will force them to disqualify a third of the examinees. Mr. Principal admits that it was their fault and decides to send Tenya to another room to continue writing the examination. A Story of the Past At her Hero Office, Mount Lady is glad that she doesn't have to take anymore entrance exams. Her fellow Hero asks her which school did she go to, causing Mount Lady to reply that she went to an agricultural high school. Mount Lady remembers that was forced to go to an agricultural high school due to her Quirk. She tells the Pro Hero to not ask her about her past. Katsuki's Test Results In his room, Katsuki sees his test results; All Might on a holographic screen appears to tell him his test results. All Might informs Katsuki that he will be a teacher at U.A. However, Katsuki doesn't care and just wants to know his results. After All Might tells him his results, Katsuki's mom asks him how he did, to which Katsuki replies he doesn't know as he blows up the results letter. Izuku, Moved Izuku gets his test results and is shocked that All Might will be a teacher at U.A. All Might shows Izuku what happened after he saved the girl, Ochaco. Ochaco asked Present Mic to give him some of her own points so that he will pass. Ochaco begins describing Izuku to the best of her ability by mentioning his looks. However, she begin describing him as an otaku who loves virtual girls, idols and buys two volumes of the same manga. Not Quite So Corny Measures All Might tells Izuku that he passed the written exam, but failed the practical exam and thus he has failed to get into U.A. However, the judges of the practical examination weren't just looking for villain points but rescue points as well. Because Izuku rescued Ochaco, U.A are exempting him from writing next year's written examination. Therefore, Izuku will be able to focus on next year's practical examination. All Might tells Izuku that he will be waiting for him next year. Site Navigation